Electronic communication mediums are becoming exceedingly popular forms of communication and collaboration. However, with the wide variety of electronic communication tools and formats, and the broad range of restrictions and personal preferences with respect to formatting of data, it is often difficult or impossible to quickly discern the role/expertise of a participant. As an example, during an instant real-time collaboration session with numerous (e.g., twenty or more) participants, it is unlikely that all members will know one another. In such an environment, the participants of the session do not have a basis for judging the value of any input provided by other unknown participants.
Additionally one or more persons working in the same organization may send email to an external client, each person having a different type and style of identifying electronic signature. This can be very confusing for the client.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described herein.